


Another Knife in My Hands

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: SK!Ways [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, SK!Ways - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Frank woke up to being jumped on by not one, but two people. He groaned loudly and was met with furious giggling. He blinked his eyes open and saw Mikey and Gerard sprawled out across him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My little Serial Killer Ways are at it again...gods only knows what they'll get up to this time XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/gifts), [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/gifts).



> Well this seemed to be something you guys wanted and I had some time to work out the idea ^-^ 
> 
> This is gifted to ***GeesCLUELESSgirl*** because she is lovely and enthusiastic about this series. It is also gifted to ***too_weird_to_live*** because his comments were probably some of my favourite things about turning on my laptop in the morning to check my inbox. He did a cute oneshot that he gifted to me that I highly recommend you guys read. It's called We'll Love Again (Waycest).

 

Frank woke up to being jumped on by not one, but two people. He groaned loudly and was met with furious giggling. He blinked his eyes open and saw Mikey and Gerard sprawled out across him. Bob was standing in the doorway holding a tray, shaking his head and laughing. Mikey looked at Bob for a second, Bob nodded, and this seemed to mean something. Mikey scooted up the bed. 

 

“Morning Frankie.” He giggled softly and kissed Frank on the cheek. That was normal, the brothers did that all the time. What threw Frank off was when Mikey moved his mouth to Frank’s neck and kept kissing. He shifted uncertainly and looked at Bob, he’d set the tray down on the desk and was smiling at Frank gently. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Frank. This made Mikey stop and move away. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Baby.” Bob smiled and kissed him again. “Mikey and Gee have a bit of a surprise for you. So, if you’re ok with it, you are theirs for a little bit while I take care of some things.” 

 

Frank looked between them and at Bob. “You’re ok with this?” 

 

“I trust them.” Bob kissed him one last time. “And I trust you, enjoy this.” Bob’s phone started going off. “You two be nice to him.” he kissed both Mikey and Gerard on the cheek on his way out of the room. 

 

Frank looked at the brothers and contemplated his situation. Mikey moved back up where he was and kissed Frank. “This ok, Frankie?” Mikey asked before moving to his neck and chest. 

 

“Yeah, Mikes, ‘s good.” Frank smiled. This spurred Gerard into action. He moved up to take over kissing Frank, swiping his tongue at Frank’s lower lip. Frank let him in and moaned as Mikey left a mark on Frank’s collarbone. Gerard slipped his hand down over Frank’s crotch, only a blanket between them. Frank bucked his hips against the touch, already hard and hopelessly turned on by the pair that seemed intent on claiming him in their cute little night gowns. 

 

Gerard giggled and pushed harder, making Frank moan. “You want more, Frankie? You want me to touch you?” he asked quietly. Frank nodded and threw his head back, letting Mikey and Gerard kiss, suck, and bite at his neck and chest. Mikey pushed the blanket down, running his hands over Frank’s stomach and hips, down to his thighs. He wrapped his hand around Frank and stroked him in slow, long strokes. Frank moaned and Gerard kissed him again, swallowing the moans and adding his own. Gerard jumped a little and looked back at Mikey, all Frank could assume was Mikey had hit him lightly to get his attention. 

 

Mikey moved up to kiss Gerard , still stroking Frank between them. Frank groaned and pushed up into Mikey’s hand. Mikey grinned and pulled away from Gerard. “Think Frankie has a problem, Gee.” 

 

“Yeah, Mikes?” Gerard smiled and looked over at Frank. 

 

“Yeah, what’re we gonna do about it for him?” Mikey kissed his neck.

 

“Didn’t Bob say Frankie was a bottom?” Gerard asked and Frank’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t aware Bob had actually had a conversation with them about this. 

 

“He did, didn’t he?” Mikey grinned and turned his attention to Frank again. 

 

Gerard pulled Frank into a sitting position. “Do you want that, Frankie?” He moved his hand to join Mikey’s. Frank whined and nodded. “Who do you want?” Frank looked between Mikey and Gerard. “You want us to pick?” Frank nodded and Gerard looked at Mikey.

 

“You gonna get him ready for me?” Mikey said and crawled forward. Gerard leaned over and whispered in his ears. “I like that idea.” Mikey smiled at whatever Gerard said as he worked his panties down. Mikey grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and put some on his own fingers. Mikey got Frank to move up onto his knees and pushed a finger into him. Stopping for a second, he groaned. Frank looked down to see Gerard had taken Mikey into his mouth and was working him pretty good. Frank groaned at the sight, and Mikey smiled, and started working him open. 

 

Soon Gerard pulled off Mikey and whispered to his brother again. Mikey smiled and nodded, pulling his fingers out of a moaning Frank. He moved around to be behind Frank. He added more lube and pushed against him. Gerard moved to kiss Frank and run his hands all over his body. Mikey pushed in and Frank moaned at a higher pitch. He waited for Frank to nod and gave him the okay to move. Mikey started a good hard rhythm, fucking into Frank and making him moan loudly. He held onto Frank’s hips. “Ahh...fuck, Mikes.” 

 

“Feel good, Frankie?” Mikey bit at his shoulder. Frank hummed contently. Gerard shifted and Frank yelped when he felt Gerard’s mouth on him. It quickly became really hard to focus and Frank was a moaning, panting mess. He was meeting Mikey’s thrusts and trying not to gag Gerard. Mikey changed his angle a bit and started again. It only took a few thrusts before he came hard down Gerard’s throat. Gerard pulled off, choking a bit. 

 

“Shit, Gee, sorry.” Frank panted as Mikey chased his finish, cumming in Frank with a groan. 

 

“It’s ok, Frankie.” Gerard smiled at him. Mikey pulled out of Frank, he grabbed a hold of Gerard’s chin and kissed him hard. They both moaned into it. 

 

“He tastes good on you. May have to get Bob to let us borrow him again some time.” Mikey smiled and stroked Gerard to his finish. They both turned their attention to Frank. “Happy Birthday Frank.” Mikey said and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Hope you liked your first present.” Gerard smiled and kissed his other cheek. 

 

“Hey, guys, everything is ready. Eat your breakfast and get down here.” Bob poked his head in the door, smiling at the three men in his bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard giggled. “Just presents now.” He was holding a cute black bag. Bob smiled and Mikey came downstairs from his and Gerard’s room. He was carrying a neatly wrapped present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more of this for any of you actually reading it...enjoy
> 
> xoxo

“Alright Frank, the majority of the excitement is over, you can relax now.” Bob smiled as Frank sank into the couch. They’d gone paint balling and went out for dinner after Frank ate his breakfast finally. 

 

“Yup.” Gerard giggled. “Just presents now.” He was holding a cute black bag. Bob smiled and Mikey came downstairs from his and Gerard’s room. He was carrying a neatly wrapped present. “Here.” Gerard handed him the bag. Frank opened it. He pulled out a tiny box with a couple of hoops in it. Piercings for his lip and nose. He smiled and laughed. 

 

“Thanks, it was kind of time for new ones, wasn’t it.” Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek and hugged him. 

 

“Here.” Mikey crawled onto the couch with Gerard and handed the gift to Frank. Frank opened it to reveal a switchblade. “I’ll teach you to fight with it properly if you want.” Mikey grinned.

 

“Sounds like fun.” Frank laughed and shook his head. “Thank you, Mikey.” he kissed his cheek too, and smiled at both brothers. 

 

Bob shifted around, digging something out of his pocket before pushing himself off the couch. Frank watched him curiously, noticing twin ridiculous grins on Mikey and Gerard’s faces. Bob sinks to one knee in front of Frank. Frank’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Frank, I never believed you felt the same way as me when asked you out seven months ago. By some miracle you did. I love you.” Bob smiled up at Frank. “Will you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?” 

 

Frank gave Gerard the gifts sitting in his lap and jumped to wrap his arms around Bob’s neck. He kissed him with everything he had. “Yes!” Frank laughed, his face baring a look of pure joy. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I love you.” Bob smiled and kissed him. 

 

“It won’t be anything big, I don’t think. Just us and these two...maybe my mom and your family.” Bob said quietly. 

 

“Wait...is your mom the only family you have?” Frank furrowed his brows and looked at Bob, who nodded sullenly. “Oh...well...you know you haven’t told me much about her.” 

 

“Oh, Bob’s mom is lovely! It’s been awhile since she’s been here but we love her.” Gerard smiled widely and Bob chuckled. 

 

“She loves them, treats them like grandkids.” Bob nodded and climbed back onto the couch to snuggle with Frank and the Ways. 

 

“Does she know…?” Frank left the question open. 

 

“About their hobby? No. About them being together? Yes.” Bob sighed. “She knows how I found them, she figures it has something to do with what living like that, alone with no one else. She doesn’t question it, figures they aren’t hurting anyone with it if they don’t have any interest in women anyway. It weirded her out at first, even though she accepted it but she’s kind of just gotten used to it. She would rather they be safe and happy than cause any trouble about it.” 

 

“She’s fun, I miss her.” Mikey pouted. 

 

“Yeah, well hopefully she’ll visit soon.” Bob smiled at Mikey.

 

“Why has she been gone so long? Does she not live in the city?” Frank asked and looked at Bob. 

 

“No, she actually lives upstairs.” Bob laughed. “But she’s been on one of those really long cruises. She sends postcards sometimes. She seems to be having fun. What about your family?”

 

“Uh...I’ve got a big family...they’re kind of...difficult.” Frank looked at his feet. “I can’t think of many I’d actually invite.” 

 

“Oh?” Gerard looked at him curiously. “Siblings?” 

 

“No, I’m an only child. I have a lot of cousins though. My family...they’re...Catholic...and very... _ very _ strict about it.” Frank frowned and looked at his toes like they were somehow more interesting that they really were. 

  
“Well, whichever of them you want to invite, we’ll handle them together.” Bob presses a gentle kiss to the side of Frank’s head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever think maybe we need to mix things up?” Gerard asked Mikey as he helped his brother bury the body. 
> 
> “What do you mean?” Mikey raised an eyebrow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHH? Did you miss the SK!Ways? well here's an update. this is like the filler chapter before I start really fucking shit up so don't get too comfy my lovelies. You are in for a ride ^-^

Mikey looked in his outfit in the mirror and frowned. He wasn’t sure about the way the dress Bob had gotten him fit his body. He sighed and looked over at his closet to see if he had anything else. Gerard walked in dressed up in one of his cutest little outfits. Mikey smiled at him, he loved that skirt on him. 

 

“What’s taking you so long, Mikes?” Gerard asked and moved over to stand with Mikey. 

 

“This dress, it’s cute but I don’t feel like...it feels all loose and weird.” Mikey looked down at his feet. “I love it and I’m still very happy Bob got it for me but it doesn’t feel the way it should.” 

 

“Hold on.” Gerard went and grabbed something. “I can fix it for you later but for now stay still.” Gerard grabbed at the back of the dress and Mikey could tell he was pinning it, probably with safety pins. 

 

“Thank you, Gee.” Mikey smiled widely and turned around to face Gerard. He slipped his arms around his neck and pressed against Gerard. 

 

“Anything for you, baby.” Gerard pressed a gentle kiss to Mikey’s cheek. Mikey giggled and cuddled into Gerard’s chest. Mikey jumped as he felt one of the safety pins prick him. Gerard turned him around and looked at it. “Hmmm, maybe not then.” Gerard pulled the pins out and sighed before placing them on the desk. “Here, wear something of mine then.” 

 

Mikey watched as Gerard went over to the dresser and tossed some stuff on the bed. “I have my own clothes.” 

 

“Yeah but you look so cute in mine.” Gerard smiled and pulled a pair of Mikey’s black boots out of under the dresser. Mikey smiled and picked up the grey cotton tank top that was just long enough it could be a dress. It was really loose because it was Gerard’s though. Mikey slipped off his dress and pulled the tank top on over his head. It was long enough to go mid thigh on him. He picked up the red plaid button down and slipped it on, he didn’t do it up. Something hit him in the back of his head and he turned around and picked burgundy knee-high socks up off the ground. He sat down and slipped them on. He grabbed his boots and looked in the mirror. It worked and Mikey smiled. “See, adorable.” 

 

Mikey smiled and grabbed his beanie. “Let’s go have some fun.” He grabbed his little purse and walked with Gerard downstairs into the rest of the apartment where Bob and Frank were hanging out on the couch watching a movie. Bob looked up as he saw them heading for the door. 

 

“Have fun and be careful you two.” he called out to them and smiled widely. Frank looked up at him and Bob kissed his forehead in response to whatever he mumbled. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey stood at the bar watching like he always did. He smiled at Gerard dancing amongst the people. There was one particularly sleazy looking guy wouldn’t fuck off though, he kept coming back to try and dance with Gerard. He didn’t seem to know the meaning of hands off either. He was gross looking and creepy as hell. Mikey already didn’t like him. Mikey could pretty much guarantee that he’d be their target for tonight. Gerard looked up at Mikey and nodded to tell him he had a target. Mikey nodded back and downed what was left of his drink. 

 

He watched Gerard go outside to meet the guy and pushed away from the bar to follow him. They followed the usual routine and led the guy out back. Mikey walked out behind the guy and heard Gerard already talking to him. 

 

“So, Bert, you  _ are  _ a persistent one, aren’t you?” Gerard said in his feminine ‘Gee’ voice. Mikey chuckled but frowned as he watched the man reach out towards his brother. It was time for little brother to step in. 

 

“ _ Persistent _ ?” Mikey said in his ‘M’ voice, leaning against the wall behind Bert. The guy jumped and looked behind him. “We like persistent don’t we?”

 

“Well who is this?” Bert quirked an eyebrow up at the  _ girl _ behind him. “You’re kinda cute too.” He made the mistake of reaching out and pulling Mikey towards him by a hand on his hip. He leaned forward to kiss at Mikey’s neck and instead leaned into a knife being shoved into his guy. He groaned and looked down, his face read an expression of pure shock and horror.

 

Mikey dropped his girl voice. “And here I’d been looking forward to making this hurt so much more.” He glanced over Bert’s shoulder at Gerard, who reached up with his own blade to slit the guy’s throat. Mikey caught him before he could hit the ground and held him up while Gerard grabbed what they needed to get rid of this body before there could be a mess. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Do you ever think maybe we need to mix things up?” Gerard asked Mikey as he helped his brother bury the body. 

 

“What do you mean?” Mikey raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Like...I don’t know. Go somewhere else maybe? Try a different hunting style? Change things up. We’ve been doing it the same way for so long. It still feels good to make the kills, don’t get me wrong, I just think a change might be fun.” Gerard shrugged and threw some more dirt into the hole they’d dug. 

 

“Ok, so let’s go on vacation.” Mikey suggested with a smile. “Give Frank and Bob some time together before family starts showing up for wedding planning and the wedding. Nina will be here in a couple of weeks.” 

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Gerard smiled as they threw the last few shovels of dirt into the makeshift grave, patting it down with the flat backsides of the shovels. “Where do you wanna go?” 

 

~~~~~

 

Bob frowned and looked at the Way brothers. He didn’t like the idea of them going somewhere where he couldn’t help them if they got in trouble. They’d never really gone anywhere by themselves. You would think Bob would be more ok with two serial killers going somewhere and being able to take care of themselves but he was kind of worried about them. 

 

“Bob, you worry too much, we’ll be fine. It’s only Atlantic City, we aren’t even leaving this timezone. We’ll be fine.” Mikey said and looked to Gerard, who nodded in agreement and smiled at Bob. 

 

“Come on, Bob, we’ll be out of your hair for a bit. We just want to change things up a bit and this could be fun.” Gerard moved into Bob’s lap. Frank laughed quietly from the kitchen as Bob continued to frown at them. 

 

“Or you could get kidnapped again. I don’t like the idea of you being far enough away that I can’t help you if you need me. It’s not like you can go to the police for anything.” Bob almost whined at Gerard. 

 

“No, we’ll be fine.” Gerard kissed Bob’s cheek and cuddled into him. 

 

“Bob, I’m pretty sure they can manage a couple of days without you.” Frank said and came over carrying a bowl of snacks to sit beside Bob. 

 

Bob looked between the three of them and sighed in defeat. “Fine, but only for a few days.” Bob grumbled as Mikey crawled over on the couch to cuddle with Frank. Frank moved the bowl out of the way so Mikey could crawl across him to sit between him and Bob. Mikey leaned into Bob and kissed his cheek at the same time as Gerard did from the other side. Bob went red and grumbled some more. 

 

“Only a couple of days.” Mikey nodded. “And you’ll get to spend some time with Frankie.” 

 

Bob looked over at him and then at Frank, who smiled widely and winked. Bob sank into his seat and gave up. He cuddled into the brothers and Frank, resigning himself to just watch the movie with them and worry about the Ways going to Atlantic City later. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got this crazy little thing, still trying to break her in. She puts up a fight but she’s good.” 
> 
> The other guy seemed to consider it and grinned as he thought. It was the kind of grin that made Mikey’s stomach turn. 
> 
> “How old?” 
> 
> “Sixteen, but she’s fine. Little orphan with nowhere to go. Caught her stealing from a buddy of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Hope you like where this is going. This chapter is not nearly as fluffy as is normal for this series but I think it works.

Gerard was having fun, they’d opted to just dance, and scope out the place tonight. It felt good. Seemed like they’d lost a couple of hours but he wasn’t real sure. They oddly felt a little more free here. They weren’t at all sure yet though. Gerard wasn’t looking for a kill tonight, he was dancing with Mikey and loving his laugh as they danced for a while. He loved when Mikey was a little less shy like this. When he opened up a bit after a drink or two and would dance a little closer to Gerard and a little more freely. This was nice and he wanted to enjoy it tonight. 

 

Mikey leaned into Gerard and smiled as he gripped Mikey’s hips as they moved together. He grinned over his shoulder at him and moved his hips intentionally to grind his ass against him a bit. Gerard grinned and leaned his face beside Mikey’s ear to whisper to him. 

 

“That’s not fair, Mikes, cut it out.” He chuckled and Mikey giggled quietly back. 

 

“And why not? We could just go back to the room.” Mikey turned to look Gerard in the eye with a mischievous crooked little grin. Gerard smiled as Mikey kissed him and pushed into it. They pulled apart and Gerard nodded. 

 

“Let’s go.” He took Mikey’s hand and led him out of the bar. Mikey laughed and let himself be led, following Gerard out onto the sidewalk and staying close behind him. They headed around to the back alley, it led through to the next street over and was the easiest way to get to their little motel. 

 

They spotted two men near the back of the bar and moved closer to the other wall of the alley. Mikey couldn’t help but listen in to what they were saying. He and Gerard moved slowly, making little to no sound and staying unseen for now at least. They looked like the kind of men Mikey and Gerard usually hunted. 

 

“I’ve got this crazy little thing, still trying to break her in. She puts up a fight but she’s good.” 

 

The other guy seemed to consider it and grinned as he thought. It was the kind of grin that made Mikey’s stomach turn. 

 

“How old?” 

 

“Sixteen, but she’s fine. Little orphan with nowhere to go. Caught her stealing from a buddy of mine.” 

 

The other guys chuckled and nodded. Mikey felt his heart sink and he felt sick. He stopped dead and squeezed Gerard’s hand, looking at him in horror and pleading for them to do something. All Gerard did was nod. 

 

“I’ll go get her, wait for me at your car.” 

 

The other guy nodded and headed off in the other direction, presumably towards his car. Mikey and Gerard followed the guy that claimed to have the girl as he went to get her. 

 

“Guess we have a kill tonight anyways.” 

 

Gerard whispered to Mikey, who nodded in response. They followed him out of the alley and down the street till he stopped by an old Astro van. Both Ways pulled out their knives. Gerard moved quickly around the guy to grab a handful of his dyed black and flat-ironed long hair, and clamp his hand over his mouth. The man stumbled as he was pulled into an alley and shoved against the wall. 

 

“Which pocket are the keys in?” 

 

Gerard hissed as he pressed his blade against the man’s throat.

 

“Front right.” 

 

The man squeaked, wide eyed and confused. Mikey reach into the indicated pocket and fished the keys out while Gerard held him in place. 

 

“She in the van?” 

 

He nodded carefully and Mikey took off to get her out. Gerard glared at the man in front of him, anger boiling hotter than he was used to. They usually hunted scumbags that hit on them. This was different, a whole other category of piece of shit human being. Gerard planned to make him hurt for it.

 

“How many girls?” 

 

The man tried to fight back and Gerard’s knee came up instantly to crush his nuts, making him groan and cry out, almost toppling over. Gerard slammed him back against the wall. 

 

“I asked you a question. How many?” 

 

“Seven.” 

 

He choked as he blinked tears out of his eyes and looked down at Gerard. 

 

“How many times?” 

 

He shook his head and Gerard pushed the blade against the skin a little harder. The tip of the knife broke skin and a little blood started to well up there in contrast of the pale white of his skin. 

 

“F-forty…? I don’t kn-ow…” 

 

He choked out and tried to squirm away to no avail. 

 

“Total?” 

 

Gerard growled out, not for a second believing that would be a total number and the man shook his head weakly. 

 

“Each? Including this girl?” 

 

He shook his head again. 

 

“How many for her?” 

 

“Th-this w-would’ve...been...s-six…” 

 

He said, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Where are the other girls?” 

 

“Gone…” 

 

Gerard dug the knife in a little deeper, and was rewarded with more crimson painting the man’s skin. 

 

“We...l-let them go after so l-long...they work on th-their own...we just watch them….my c-customer base i-is p-picky about age r-range.” 

 

Gerard frowned but guess he wasn’t going to get any better than that. He stood there for a second and did some quick math in his head, grinning viciously at his conclusion. 

 

“Well you don’t seem to have much of an exact number for me but 286 is a big number and good enough for the punishment I have in store for you.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey looked at the keys and picked out the right one to open the back hatch of the van. The side door had no handle and all the windows were covered from the inside. When he did get it open finally he had to duck to avoid a shoe that was thrown at his head. 

 

“Woah, hey, easy.” 

 

He threw up his hands and looked at the girl in front of him. She was gagged and her hands were cuffed together and attached to the “Oh Shit” handle above the sliding door, that apparently had no handle on the inside either. She was barely covered by the skimpy little shorts and pointless fabric bra, and she looked terrified. 

 

“I’m here to help you, get you out of here. Will you let me or are you gonna find something else to throw at me?” 

 

He asked her carefully and she held her hands up towards him. He climbed into the van and searched the keys to the one for the cuffs. When he found it he freed her wrists and she rubbed at them, wincing. They were padded but that only did so much. They still cut into her wrists a bit and left marks. He reached up behind her and undid the gag for her. 

 

“That better?” 

 

He asked as he shrugged off his jacket to put around her, gently guiding her arms into the sleeves. She nodded and let him wrap the jacket around her. She looked at him in curiosity and confusion. 

 

“Do you have family somewhere you’d like to go?” 

 

She looked at the floor and shook her head solemnly. Mikey frowned, his heart heavy. 

 

“Come on then, Gee and I will help you. I’m Mikey, what’s your name?” 

 

“M-Melanie.” 

 

She said softly, even her voice was delicate. She was very small and he brown hair was tied up in a bun. She looked at him with wide brown eyes, full of fear and uncertainty. She was a child, through and through. 

 

“Let’s go see if Gee is done with that scumbag yet.” 

 

He held his arms out to her and she moved towards him, letting him scoop her up in his arms. He got out of the van and gently set her on her feet on the sidewalk. He closed the back of the van and moved back to wrap his arm around her as they walked towards the alley. Mikey wasn’t surprised to find Gerard with his hands covered in blood. The man in front of him now slumped on the ground and gagged. His black button down shirt open and a lattice work of bloody cuts covering his chest. Mikey couldn’t begin to count them. He looked at Melanie, who’d shrunk into his side, clinging to his shirt. She didn’t look bothered or afraid of Gerard though, she looked more afraid of the man in front of him and awed by Gerard’s work. Gerard looked up at Mikey and offered him his knife. 

 

“I’ve gotten most of the work done, why don’t you finish up for me?” 

 

Mikey smiled and accepted the knife, the bloody handle already staining his hand. Melanie looked at Gerard with wide eyes. He looked at his hands and wiped them on the other man’s jeans. He looked at Mikey and then Melanie. Mikey let go of her and moved to take Gerard’s place. 

 

“How many more?” 

 

“Forty-seven. If you run out of space move to his arms I guess. I’d hate to ruin those tattoos but he gave me a pretty high number so.” 

 

Mikey nodded and set to work finishing the last cuts, counting them out in his head and listening to the whimpers of the man in front of him. He was barely still alive but Gerard hadn’t been cutting deep enough for him to bleed out fast enough to die. The idea was to make him suffer for his crimes first. Gerard held his arms out towards Melanie. She didn’t even hesitate before moving towards him and burying her face in his chest. Gerard hugged her, but kept his blood stained hands to himself. 

 

“We need to find something to clean this up with, can you help me?” 

 

He asked her gently and she nodded. She reached down and picked up the keys from beside Mikey. She led Gerard back to the van so he could get the bedsheet from the back of the van. He nodded and headed back towards Mikey. He could hear him counting down the last five cuts. The man still barely holding on. There was blood on the ground but a good amount of rain should take care of the small amount the clothes hadn’t managed to keep under control. 

 

“Are you sorry for what you’ve done?” 

 

Mikey asked the man who nodded weakly, crying and whimpering. It sounded like he was begging for his life. A prayer that wouldn’t be answered and they all knew it. Mikey was quick at the kill, slicing his throat and ending it. He’d paid for what he’d done and now the Ways had to work quickly. They wrapped the body up and carried it to the van to drive somewhere to get rid of the evidence.

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey and Gerard sat on their bed in their new motel room. They didn’t really have to move but they did just to be safe. They’d both showered and changed into clean clothes. They’d clean their others when they got home. Deciding to cut the trip a little short was a simple decision. They were more than certain that wouldn’t bother Bob any though. 

 

Melanie was in the shower, she had started talking to them a bit more after they’d gotten rid of the body. She said the man had been called Jinxx by everyone she’d ever heard address him but his license said Jeremy. She’d been eight when his friend had handed her over to him after she’d tried to steal some food from his convenience store. She had nothing and nowhere. The Ways decided she’d be a part of their family pretty quickly. Bob and Frank would love her. 

 

She was much tinier than both Mikey and Gerard, they’d wager she was smaller than even Frank. Mikey had given her one of his long tank tops and some tights he knew would still be too big but they’d do for now. They’d be comfy enough to sleep in anyways. She came out of the bathroom, dressed and looking a little better. She still looked too small and underweight. They could only afford a room with one bed so both men made space for her between them where she’d be safe and comfortable. This made her a little hesitant though. 

 

“What’s wrong, Mel?” 

 

Gerard asked her gently. 

 

“I...all of…” 

 

She looked at the ground and it dawned on him. She was afraid of what would happen once she was on the bed with them. Everything in her experience told her it wasn’t going to be good. Every time she’d been on a bed with men she didn’t know it’d been something she regretted. Gerard shook his head and reached out to hug her. Pulling her up onto the bed and just holding onto her. She was tense at first but after a while when nothing happened she relaxed. She looked at them in confusion. 

 

“Mel, we’re both gay, and we’d never hurt you even if we weren’t. We killed him for it so why would we.” 

 

She smiled faintly, seeing the logic in it and snuggling into Gerard a bit. He chuckled and laid down so she was tucked in front of him. Mikey smiled gently and pulled the blankets up over the three of them, cuddling in close and kissing Gerard gently before settling in to sleep. 

 

~~~~~

 

Over the drive home, Mikey and Gerard got to know Melanie a little better and she got to know them. She accepted that they were brothers and shrugged it off when she found out they were more than that to each other. She seemed surprised to find out they’d started life somewhat similar to her. She grew more excited to meet Bob and Frank as she heard about them. 

 

They did take on a couple of kills on the way home. Men who dared to lay a hand on Melanie and speak vile words to her paid the price and Melanie adjusted to that too. She had a cute little manic giggle and a wicked smile that Gerard and Mikey couldn’t help but love. She was learning how to be free again and the brothers liked how she was turning out. They even thought that maybe one day she would hunt with them. 

 

When they finally got home, she got quiet, almost nervous. Gerard and Mikey excitedly opened the door and were greeted with a concerned Bob immediately at them. 

 

“Thank fucking god, it’s about time you two came home.” 

 

He hugged them both tightly, totally oblivious to the tiny girl standing behind them. 

 

“Bobby, you worry too much.” 

 

Gerard kissed his cheek and smiled warmly as Frank came out of the living room. 

 

“Bobby, we brought you something.” 

 

Gerard looked back at him with a wide smile. Bob raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“Oh…? Do I even want to know?” 

 

Mikey turned to Melanie and held his hand out to her. She took it and carefully stepped forward. Bob’s eyes went wide. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

 

“She was like us, Bob, but in a worse situation. We couldn’t leave her. She had no one.” 

 

Bob frowned and looked at her. The brothers slowly explained and Bob’s heart started to melt. 

 

“Good, he fucking deserved it…” 

 

He looked at her and just couldn’t help it anymore. 

 

“Oh she’s so tiny and too adorable, fine, you can keep her. I’ll let my mother know before she gets here that there are more of you than she bargained for this time. Come here, little one.” 

 

Bob held his arms out to her and she stepped forward, looking back at Mikey and Gerard uncertainly. They shooed her towards him encouragingly. She let herself be wrapped up in a big hug by Bob and hummed happily at the warm and safe feeling. Frank chuckled and when Bob let go of her he reached out to hug her too. 

 

“Welcome to our home, Melanie.” 

 

Bob smiled and looked at his little killers, his fiance, and their new family member. Now all he had to do was figure out just where he was going to fit her. He didn’t have any more bedrooms but he’d have to figure something out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to talk about it right now...I need a shower and a coffee and then maybe I’ll try to figure this out. And no, boys, you cannot kill either of them...none of you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I finally got an update for this one ^-^   
> No matter how tired current Drunk!Milo is, Sober!Milo promised to post this before he went to sleep so.   
> Hope You Enjoy This!!!
> 
> xoxo Milo

Bob woke up to banging sounds outside the apartment and a loud shout. He swung himself out of bed and threw on some pants to go see what was going on. He opened the door to see two men trying to get a couch through a doorway just down the hall. Bob raised an eyebrow and watched them for a minute, the taller of the two growling and grumbling while the smaller red haired man shushed and soothed him between curses of his own. 

 

“Uh...you guys ok?”

 

They both jumped at the sound of his voice and the shorter man turned around to see who’d spoken. 

 

“Yeah, we just can’t get this inside and his leg is pinned. I’m trying not to hurt him but I can only do so much.” 

 

Bob ventured out closer to them and the other man got tense as he got close. He looked at how his leg was stuck and frowned. That just looked like it hurt. 

 

“Ok well first of all that couch comes apart in two pieces.”

 

“What?” 

 

Bob pointed to the seem on the side that had shifted so there was a little gap between the seat and the back. 

 

“But also you need to get his leg out of there before he breaks it with the amount of struggling he’s doing. That is really in there.” 

 

“Can you help me? I don’t know how to get this thing apart but if we can then we’ll be able to get it inside and Pete’s leg free.” 

 

Bob nodded and looked at the man, Pete apparently.

 

“Yeah, let me go grab some tools.” 

 

Bob didn’t have to go far in his apartment, he came back out with his tool belt and kneeled down to undo the bolts holding the couch together. 

 

“A tool belt?”

 

“I’m a construction worker. I’ve got tools in the truck too but these work.” 

 

“Oh…I’m Patrick and this is my...uh…”

 

“Bob, what the hell are you doing?” 

 

Bob looked up to see Frank standing in the doorway. 

 

“Helping the neighbours.”

 

“Well isn’t that sweet.”

 

Frank chuckled but frowned when Pete yelped. Bob stopped and looked at him. 

 

“You ok?”

 

Pete nodded but Bob wasn’t convinced. He went back to working but noticed blood on the floor. 

 

“Uh...that’s…”

 

Bob looked at the part of the couch the was pinning Pete. It was a corner but it was by no means sharp at all. He frowned and realized what it was. If he was right then he was a little worried but wouldn’t question it too much as long as his boys were safe. 

 

“Do you have a knife in your pant leg?”

 

Frank gasped quietly and Pete nodded. 

 

“I heard the holster break earlier and was trying not to move.”

 

Bob looked at Frank. 

 

“You’re small, crawl through to the other side and undo that side, we don’t really have time to fuck around with this anymore, I need to see how badly he’s cut himself.”

 

Frank nodded and grabbed the tool he needed before crawling through the open space left between the tilted couch and the door frame. Bob worked to finish getting his side undone and waited to see a thumbs up from Frank. When he got it they carefully pulled the back off the couch and moved it inside before moving the bottom. Pete whined a little and leaned against the doorframe. 

 

“Do you have like a table or anything in your apartment yet?” 

 

“No, not yet, just a few boxes and the couch were at the door of the truck.” 

 

Bob nodded and looked at Pete. 

 

“Think you can walk over to our place?”

 

Pete looked a little unsure so Bob offered his arm. Pete leaned forward a little and Bob put his arm under Pete’s and hooked it around him to take most of his weight. It was slow moving but Frank opened the door and moved to clear off the dining room table. This sadly was not a first for them. The boys were walking hazards. Bob got Pete over to the table and very gently lifted him up to sit on it. It was a higher table so Bob didn’t have to bend over much. 

 

“Do you think you can get your jeans off?” 

 

“Not on my own, I can’t stand. I think they’re too tight anyways. Just cut them, I don’t care.” 

 

Bob nodded and felt a tap on his shoulder. Frank handed him a box cutter from his tool belt. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Bob pulled the material away from Pete’s skin as much as he could and cut right down the leg and then right up to the top. Pete leaned back to let him cut it off of him. Bob looked at the holster and frowned. 

 

“Why the hell would you get a hard plastic holster? That’s just asking for something bad to happen.”

 

Bob looked at him disapprovingly and shook his head as he grabbed a pair of pliers. He pulled the big pieces of black plastic away from his calf. He set the pliers aside and undid the holster carefully, he looked at the blade and sighed as he pulled the whole mess away. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit out of under the sink. He cleaned the wound the best he could so he could look at it. 

 

“Well I don’t think you need stitches at least, it’s not that bad but I’d be careful for a while. I can clean it and wrap it up for you if you want.” 

 

Pete nodded and Bob set to work. He heard feet on the stairs and winced. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Gerard asked as he walked into the kitchen with Melanie tucked close behind him. She looked at the strangers around Gerard and whined quietly. Mikey wasn’t far behind. 

 

“Just a mishap. It’s fine.” 

 

Bob said as he finished wrapping up Pete’s leg. 

 

“That should hold.” 

 

Pete nodded and turned his leg to look at it. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Patrick said and stepped over to take a better look at Pete. 

 

“Like I said before. I’m Patrick and this is my boyfriend Pete.” 

 

Bob nodded. 

 

“I’m Bob, this is my fiance, Frank, and our roommates, Mikey and Gerard. And our daughter, Melanie.” 

 

Bob said, there was no other way to explain a sixteen year old girl living with four grown men. He looked at Frank, who smiled at him approvingly. 

 

“So you’re a construction worker?”

 

“We both are. You?”

 

“Pete stays at home mostly, but I’m an Officer, just transferred from the Chicago PD to the local one, hoping it’ll be quieter here but so far it doesn’t look like it.”

 

Bob felt his heart drop. They had a cop living across from them and he was in their apartment. Bob couldn’t help but worry about what Mikey and Gerard were going to do. 

 

“Oh, nice. Why’d you move up here?”

 

“Wanted a change. New place and new people.” 

 

Patrick nodded. 

 

“I’d better get him home and into some proper pants. Gotta finish moving things.” 

 

“Did you need a hand?” 

 

“No, his brother is supposed to be here later to help out but we wanted to get a head start. Guess this is what we get for being impatient. Thank you though.” 

 

Patrick grabbed Pete’s knife and wrapped an arm around Pete to help him, his jeans still half on him and threatening to trip him. 

 

“Let us know.” 

 

Bob said, reluctant but not wanting to seem rude. 

 

“Will do, thanks.” 

 

When the door closed behind them Bob breathed a sigh of relief. They all looked at him expectantly and he shook his head. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now...I need a shower and a coffee and then maybe I’ll try to figure this out. And no, boys, you cannot kill either of them...none of you can.”

 

There was a collective grumble from the three kids as he walked away and the sound of Frank swatting one of the brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
